Puffy Muffin
Puffy Muffin is owned by PuffyMuffins and is his main OC. Stats Health : 2,000 Speed : Zippity Do Da! Zippity Day! Evade : Easily Damage : Frozen Melon 10x(1 - 1,000) ; Kazoo 5x(25 - 50) Defense : Very High Personality Puffy Muffin '''is an all around cool plant. He loves to party and was born on October 31st. He loves company, and dislikes fish, but loves cats! He also enjoys playing Garden Warfare and owning all the noobs online. He also LOVES Virtual Riot and likes to make music a lot of the time. Likes '''Puffy Muffin '''loves Chicken Pot Pie as well as his MuffinWay Muffins. He loves his family and his wife Ghost Pepper. His favorite holiday is Thanksgiving. He also loves cats! Dislikes '''Puffy Muffin '''dislikes fish and dislikes Fall. He also hates Justin Beiber. He also dislikes noobs, and he has a machine called the "NoobHunter 3000 - Noobcake Dispenser Bait" to catch dumb noobs. FriendsCategory:Mascots * Ghost Pepper * Dogtail * Pyro * Rx2 * Winter Melon * Snow Pea * Power Lily * Bootleg Blover * Zombistein * Tomb Raiser Zombie * Cattail * TheMeowKing Enemies * Carp & Friends * Noobs * Flyswatter Plant * Beetboxer * Beet Equipment * Industrial Rainbow Sulfur Armor * Gallant Knights Blade * Wand * DarkAura * BlueAura * GreenAura * Scales * Blood in a Bottle * Severed Head of Cactus Attacks & Abilities State Puffy Muffin Man : The ''State Puffy Muffin Man'' attack makes '''Puffy Muffin '''grow 10x larger. It also can crush anyone with a health below 500. Magic Once '''Puffy Muffin '''climbed the Mountain of Fate, he was given the '''Power of the Plant Gods '''by '''Dogtail, since then he has been able to perform these magic attacks. Lightning Storm This attack smites the target 2x(7 - 10) times. It also targets areas around it too. It does 3x(6 - 80) damage. Fireball This attack shoots a fireball at the specified target or area. It does 4x(7 - 90) damage. MORE MAGIC COMING SOON MORE ATTACKS COMING SOON Records Murderer Bystander : Won 37 Times Murderer : Won 28 Times Garden Ops Won 41 Times Battles This Character and User has never played or have been involved with the game Battles. Please contact them if you want to encourage them to try a match or two. Resistances Fire Water Rock Ice Weakness Fighting Trivia *Puffys full name is Puffy S. Muffin. His middle name is Sky, not to be confronted with SkyDoesMinecraft. *Puffy originally was frozen. This was because he was born in the icy mountains of Freeze Fields. Story When Puffy was born, he wasn't a muffin. He was a Puff Shroom, and when he was young, his parents told him the news that no Puff Shroom ever lives beyond a week, and that Puffy should spend his time on Earth well. Puffy was confused and carefree. Then a holy plant came upon him and the others, he was Dogtail. Dogtail used his magic to turn Puffy into a Muffin, as it would result in him not dying. Then he realized he could of just put a spell on the plants to have them live forever. Well, better to be safe then sorry.